The invention relates to a method for drilling rock, in which method holes to be drilled are determined prior to drilling as a drilling pattern wherein for each hole, a starting place, direction and hole depth for drilling are determined with respect to the rock to be drilled.
On one hand, present-day rock drilling employs completely hydraulically controlled drill rigs and, on the other hand, electro-hydraulically controlled rock drills. In different drilling situations and when drilling different holes, in connection with hydraulic drill rigs a driller has to set different settings and adjustable drilling parameters on the basis of experience. Consequently, the final result heavily depends on the driller's skills, and still there is no way to monitor it particularly clearly. In connection with an electro-hydraulic drill rig, in turn, two drilling modes, i.e. normal drilling and reaming drilling, are typically used between which the driller may choose during drilling. In these, respectively, an already selected drilling parameter set is provided, i.e. certain values have been in advance selected for the selectable and adjustable drilling parameters which cannot be changed by the driller or which are laborious and time-consuming to change. This, in turn, means that drilling efficiency and drilling speed are lower than what could actually be achieved by the drill rig, and thus the efficiency is poorer than the actual possible efficiency. Such hole drilling is performed in connection with both tunnel boring and surface excavation. In tunnel drilling and in surface drilling, different holes have different requirements, and the driller's skills play a crucial role as far as the final result is concerned.